villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pyronica
Pyronica is a minor antagonist of the Disney XD series Gravity Falls. She is a demon and an inter-dimensional criminal from an unknown dimension and one of Bill Cipher's friends. In her few lines, she is voiced by Danielle Fishel. Appearance Pyronica is a pink glowing demon with short pink hair, bangs parted across her face, and several small horns across her skull, in between her two other big curved horns. Pyronica has one eye, just above her wide mouth and thick lips, that hide her buck teeth and fangs. Pyronica has a slim humanoid body, and her limbs are made of white flames. Pyronica wears a long pink cape and pink stiletto pumps. Biography Background Little is known about Pyronica's past, though there are few details about it. Eons before the events of the series, Pyronica committed crimes before being called together by Bill Cipher, along with 8 Ball, Amorphous Shape, Keyhole, Kryptos, Teeth, Paci-Fire, Hectorgon, and Xanthar. Season 2 In "The Last Mabelcorn", the arrival of Pyronica along with her demon comrades into Gravity Falls's dimension is foreshadowed in Ford's flashback of him working with Bill. When Bill mockingly tells Ford that he has betrayed him, Pyronica's laughing silhouette is seen in the representation of another dimension projected in the Mindscape. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1", during the cold open, Bill introduces Pyronica with the rest of his demon friends to the residents of Gravity Falls. Afterwards, on Main Street, Pyronica and the other demons watch Bill turn Ford into a golden statue and taunt Dipper before burning the journals. Later in the episode, Pyronica is seen playing "Spin the Person" at the "V.I.P." party Bill is having at the Fearamid. When the calcified statue of Lazy Susan points in Hectorgon's direction Pyronica happily swallows the demon whole. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality", Pyronica and the rest of Bill's friends attempt to leave Gravity Falls to spread their chaos across the world, only to collide with an invisible barrier. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls", Pyronica participates in the battle against the Shacktron, initiating the attack on her command. Following Bill's defeat, she is sucked back to the nightmare realm along with her fellow demons. It is unknown what has happened to her and the other Henchmaniacs afterwards. Gallery Gravity-Falls-Season-2-Episode-15-1024x539.jpg|The one-eyed horned figure in the middle S2E18 Our town.png Screenshot139c358c.png S2E18 Bill turns around.png S2E18 Bill fires a laser beam.jpg S2e18 Fordscratcher.png S2E18 Come on kid.jpg S2E18 The whole gang.jpg S2e19 Throne.png S2E19 A lot harder.png S2E19 It hurts.png S2e19 walk it off.png S2e20 Planet Pyronica.png S2e20 Bill eye zap.png S2E20 Henchmaniacs.png Bill Cipher’s minions’ defeat.png|Pyronica's defeat Navigation Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Minion Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Vandals Category:Destroyers Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Opportunists Category:Oppressors Category:Hegemony Category:Enforcer Category:Homicidal Category:Paranormal Category:Supervillains Category:Aliens Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Magic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fighters Category:Tyrants Category:Wrathful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Anarchist Category:Abusers Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Supremacists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Perverts Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Reality-Warpers